fairytailcouplesfandomcom-20200216-history
Fairy Tail Couples Wiki:G-Repairs Team
G-Repairs Team Team The G-Repairs Team also known as Grammar-Repairs Team, is a group of Fairy Tail Couples Wiki users who maintain the correct grammars and spellings in all articles of Fairy Tail Couples Wiki. They also have the duty to improve the sentence articles in the wiki and remove unnecessary sentences or "Wordy" words. Roles of the team #Maintain the Correct Grammars and Spellings #To improve short and lacking sentences in articles #To remove unnecessary sentences or wordy words. #To change the whole sentence unto proper one if necessary. Team Members Team Leader *Is the primary contact for the team. *Has the right to add jobs to the request board. *Has the right to change Jewels in jobs *Has the right to add jobs to the request board with the appropriate Jewels. *Has the right to allow users to join the team and add their name to the registry. *Has the right to check completed jobs and move them to the completed list. *Has the right to remove inactive users. *Has the right to take and complete jobs. Assistant Leader *Has the right to allow users to join the team and add their name to the registry. *Has the right to add jobs to the request board. *Has the right to check completed jobs and move them to the completed list. *Has the right to remove inactive users. *Has the right to take and complete jobs. S-Class Mage *Has the right to allow users to join the team and add their name to the registry. *Has the right to check completed jobs and move them to the completed list. *Has the right to take and complete jobs. Mages *Has the right to take and complete jobs. Inactive *All users that don't take jobs at least 1 in 2 months will be tagged as "Inactive". *All users that go 2 month without completing alteast 1 job will be tagged as "Inactive", and put your job in "free" status. Former Mages Process In G-Repairs Team, if the Team Leader, Arvee anounces jobs, you can pick your jobs in the Request Board below, and you can see where articles need improvement. If you already pick what you like, edit the box and put "Taken" and put the signature below. Remember, each Jobs differ each other in Jewels, so pick wisely ! In the last week of each month or first week of next month, the Team Leader will tally all scores and see who got the most jewel got in each month. The user who got the most jewels will be the Mage of the Month. If you got Three Mage of the Month badge, or two badges with a "Leader's Request", you can now apply the "S-Class Mage" if approved, you can automatically apply in Assistant Leader. Also, when the job is completed, put "Completed" and The Team Leader will check if you did the job successfully. Joining G-Repairs Team Requirements *Anonymous Users cannot apply. *Active User of the Wiki *At least 10 Edits (Edits Must be on Articles, not edits in Talkpages, Forums or Userpage) in the Wiki. *Good Skills on Grammars; Editing words must be improving. Application Form Excommunication About Grammars Team Mark Type on your user page if necessary; this is the mark, a symbol that you're a member of our team. If you are excommunicated from the team, you must remove it from your user page, or another user; even mages will remove it for you. However, (see below) Replace your badge with if your excommunicated to the team, in which is a symbol of you being a former Mage of our team. Request Board and Completed Jobs Mages can only take 3 JOBS AT A TIME If there are no requests left, ask the Team leader for more. }} }} More coming soon *Lurus completed by }} *Gruvia completed by *Grultear completed by *LoLu completed by }} }} }} }} Monthly Total This is the spot to tally all the Jewels that all our current Mages have. At the end of the month, whoever has the most Jewels is named the Mage of the Month. Arvee100smart Currently= 0''' Cinnamon Sugar Currently= '''500 Gerie Mae Togono Currently= 0''' Who Owns My Heart Currently= '''0 2015 Mage of The Month (2015) Archives: (2013-2014)